Rachel Anne Starr (1859-1936)
"Pedigree Resource File," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/2:2:SP5Y-D5Q : accessed 4 September 2018), entry for Rachel Ann /STARR/; file (2:2:2:MMSR-R1Y), submitted 11 May 2011. ""Roots Finder," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/2:3:MMHQ-LC6 : accessed 4 September 2018), entry for Rachel Ann Starr, cites sources; "User:chrisDNA Tree:Watson-Hamilton" file (2:3:2:MMMM-LD8), submitted 12 March 2018 by ChristineHarris4. |birth_year=1859 |birth_month=12 |birth_day=05 |birth_address=Buchanans Flat |birth_locality=Maitland, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1936 |death_month=04 |death_day=25 |death_address=1 Watkin-street |death_locality=Canterbury, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=LEE.—April 25, 1936, at her residence, 1 Watkin-street, Canterbury, Rachel Ann, widow of Hezekiah Lee, formerly of Lismore, and dear mother of Clarrie, Ada, Adolphus, Ethel, Maurice, Rufus, and Muriel, aged 76 years. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1879 |wedding1_month=08 |wedding1_day=25 |wedding1_locality=Lawrence, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_year=1936 |remains_month=04 |remains_day=27 |remains_address=Methodist Cemetery |remains_locality=Rookwood Cemetery, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=LEE.—The Relatives and Friends of Mr. and Mrs. C. I. A. LEE, Mr. and Mrs. G. D. SAVILL, Mr. and Mrs. A. H. A. LEE, Mr. and Mrs. T. E. STRANG, Mr. and Mrs. M. T. W. LEE, Mr. and Mrs. R. A. R. LEE, and Mr. and Mrs. C. W. CHASELING, and their FAMILIES, are invited to attend the Funeral of their dear MOTHER and GRANDMOTHER, Rachel Ann Lee; to leave the Hurlstone Park Methodist Church, THIS DAY, after service commencing at 10 a.m., for the Methodist Cemetery, Rookwood. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituary LATE MRS. R. A. LEE Mrs. Rachel Ann Lee, aged 76 years, one of the early pioneers of the Lismore district, and also for a number of years a resident of Lismore, died on April 25 at her home, in Sydney, some three weeks after an operation. Her husband, Mr. Hezekiah Lee, had predeceased her some eight years, in his 71st year. Mr. Lee had selected at Bexhill, and it was there he took his wife as a bride 56 years ago. He himself built a small house. This spot is now the site of the Virtue aerodrome. After the disposal of this property a move was made to Kilgin, on the Lower Richmond, and Mr. Lee was credited with having grown some of the best cane produced in that locality But severe floods on several occasions, when the cane was about to be harvested, disheartened them, and another move was made, this time to Eureka. After a stay of a few years a move was made to Lismore, some 40 years ago. Mrs. Lee went into the boarding house business in different places in Keen-street eventually settling in the well-known two-storey premises, adjacent to the public school, since destroyed by fire. After disposing of this property they lived privately in Lismore, till going to Sydney 18 years ago. They settled in the Canterbury-Hurlstone Park district. Since her residence there the deceased has been closely associated with the Methodist Church, being deeply interested in the Ladies' Aid Society and Women's Christian Temperance movement in connection with the church. During those 18 years she renewed the acquaintance of Rev. Potts (since deceased), and Rev. W. S. Bonner, formerly ministers of the Lismore Methodist' Church. Prior to the interment at Rookwood, a service was held in the church, at which Mr. Bonner, at deceased's request, assisted the present minister Mr. Johnson. Many beautiful wreaths were in evidence. The burial service at the grave side was conducted by Mr. Johnson. The chief mourners were Clarence Adolphus, Maurice and Rufus (sons), Ada (Mrs. Saville), Ethel (Mrs. E. Strang) and Muriel (Mrs. Chaseling). The three daughters, living in the vicinity were able to be with their mother in her last hours. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales